Bloodsucker
The is a mutant humanoid found in all S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games. Overview :As stated in the encyclopedia: Experienced stalkers describe this semi-legendary beast as a tall, hunched humanoid with a mess of tentacles where its mouth should be. According to those who saw it and lived to tell the tale, the creature uses its tentacles to cling to the victim's throat, paralyze it, and suck it dry of blood. A dry, mummified shell is all that's left of what used to be a living human being. The most astounding feature of the Bloodsucker, however, is its ability to become invisible. Countless dead or missing stalkers are said to have perished in the merciless grip of a Bloodsucker. The lucky few who have survived an encounter tell spine-chilling tales of marshes and subterranean areas haunted by the Zone's version of Count Dracula. Biology * Bloodsuckers often make lairs, in which they will dwell, while resting or storing their kill for later consumption. They also sleep standing up, but aren't known to do so heavily, as even something as quiet as a light footstep will instantly awaken them. * Bloodsuckers are not tremendously resilient, however they are one of the fastest mutants in the zone. This, combined with their ability to turn invisible, the fact that they do not create any sound while resting or walking, and their incredibly damaging attacks (their claws ignore all armor) make them extremely dangerous opponents, especially when the player is distracted. * Perhaps the most peculiar thing about Bloodsuckers is their optic camouflage, which allows them to temporarily become almost invisible to the naked eye. However, Bloodsuckers are at their weakest when cloaked. Bloodsuckers will often engage their camouflage upon discovering prey, and then become visible again when they are close enough to attack. Bloodsuckers will usually bite into the corpse to drain it of blood, which is what gave them their name. Uses :Usually two-fold: *Either lure them into nearby anomalies to attempt Artifact Spawns. *A source of Bloodsucker tentacles for resale. *(Both possibilities may be combined) :Alternatives: *Allowing them to weaken / eliminate another party without penalty. *The weakened Bloodsucker(s) may then be more easily removed from play. *(The third-party may also be looted afterwards) Gameplay :All versions: * They can often be found in pairs or groups, especially in Countryside or on Forest. *There is a nest of eight in the Yantar underground. *Since the bloodsucker has a close range "kiss" during which the player is disabled from attacking, and a close range melée claw attack which may be deployed shortly after which causes the player to sway, thereby compromising weapon aim; alternative tactics may improve the player's chances both of victory or just survival. *Sniping from range while the target is quiescent is nowhere near as successful as in the Base Game. The bloodsuckers in Lost Alpha can survive much more projectile damage. *Opportunities to lure the target through or into anomalies frequently do not present themselves, although they are vulnerable to running through and into Campfires. *Enhanced rupture protection is advised if in their viciniy. *Handgun and rifle fire are eventually effective but can be wasteful of ammunition. *In confined locations (Yantar underground) stirring them up, getting them to chase, and running out of their gulag may be coupled with grenade attacks to soften them up. The only consideration here being the need to close any doors before the actual blast. *Pump action shotguns with birdshot are the safest all-round option, with preference for extended magazine modifications. :v1.4002: *Bloodsuckers withstand considerably more shotgun attrition than in subsequent releases. :v1.4007: *While less resistant to 12x70 Buckshot (2-5 cartridges are usually sufficient), Bloodsuckers are improbably resistant to Burner anomalies along with Zombies and Ghost Zombies. *They still expire with little difficulty in Campfires. Trivia Gallery BloodBoarCombat.png|Both of these are the player's enemy... Category:Mutants